Shona und Teddy
by Marikona
Summary: Die futuristische Geschichte, wie ein Mädchen und eine Außerirdische zueinander führten. Der erste Teil der Hintergrundgeschichten zu den einzelnen Charakteren aus "The Other Reality". Kann aber auch einzeln gelesen werden.


**Shona und Teddy**

**Anmerkung: **Ich weiß, die Hauptstory liegt zur Zeit etwas auf Eis, aber das ändert sich bald :) Das hier ist der erste Teil der Hintergrundgeschichten zu den einzelnen Charakteren aus "The Other Reality", es werden noch einige folgen. Star Trek gehört nicht mir, dafür die hier beschriebenen Mädchen. Viel Spaß!

Was für eine Geschichte das doch war, die so seltsam und tragisch begann, und dann zu etwas wurde, was mein ganzes Leben verändern sollte.

Ich, Shona, Krankenschwester in Ausbildung auf dem Raumschiff USS Enterprise unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Kirk, hätte gar nicht an diesem Ort sein dürfen. Doch wäre ich es nicht gewesen, hätten wir sie vielleicht gar nicht gefunden, ihr nie das Leben gerettet und mein Leben nie zu etwas besonderem gemacht.

Der Planet Andoria wurde angegriffen, eine Attacke, los getreten von Anhängern der Förderationsgegner. Ich habe noch nie etwas von Politik verstanden, mich interessierte es viel mehr, wie der menschliche Körper funktionierte und was es für Mittel und Wege gab, jemand kranken zu heilen. Diese Vorliebe hatte ich wohl von meinem Vater, der gleichzeitig mein Ausbilder war, und unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte, das ich bei Außenmissionen dabei war. Wie auch das eine mal, als sich ein Trupp auf den erschütterten Planeten Andoria beamen wollte um zu retten, was zu retten war. Von dem Planeten wusste ich nicht viel, außer das die Bewohner blaue Haut und Fühler hatten und im Streit mit den Vulkaniern standen. Das war aber auch schon alles. Ich hatte jedoch gehört, das es dort sehr schöne unterirdische Städte gab. Trotz dem Krieg wollte ich unbedingt dahin. Im Nachhinein dankte ich dem Schicksal, das es mir doch gelang, auch auf den Planeten zu kommen.

Es wurde so viel Schutt und Staub aufgewirbelt, das man kaum etwas sehen konnte. Überall lagen Brocken herum, die einmal zu Häusern gehörten. Schwerverletzte wurden gefunden, die meisten aber waren tot. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, verstand etwas von seinem Handwerk. Schemenweise konnte ich noch erkennen, wie schön diese Stadt einmal gewesen sein musste. Das war jetzt nur noch ein trauriger Schatten der Vergangenheit. Ich klammerte mich an meinen Vater, als wir uns durch Schutt und Asche kämpften und kniff hin und wieder die Augen zu, wenn wir an einer Leiche vorbei kamen. Mein Vater schimpfte vor sich hin, das er mich nie mit dort hin hätte nehmen dürfen und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich wollte einfach nur weg von dort.

Ich stand allein da, als mein Vater zu einer Frau sprang, die mit nur einem Fühler auf dem Boden kniete und nicht mehr hoch kam. Er erklärte mir, das Andorianer das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr richtig halten konnten, wenn ihnen ein Fühler abgetrennt wurde. Die Frau tat mir leid, als sie so hockte und über ihre Verluste weinte. Mann und Sohn, sagte sie. Beide begraben unter Trümmern. Genau in dem Moment blickte ich zu einem großen Felsen, der sich hell von der von Staub beschmutzen Luft abhob. Auf dem ersten Blick sah er nicht ungewöhnlich aus, doch dann sah ich eine Hand, die unter dem Stein hervor schaute. Sie zuckte und drehte sich.

"DAD! DA! Schnell! Da ist jemand begraben, der noch lebt!"

Es ging alles ganz schnell. Sofort rief mein Vater mehrere Helfer, mit denen er gemeinsam ganz vorsichtig den Felsen anhob. Ich stand daneben, das Herz schlug mir bis zu Hals, als ich sah, wie zwei weitere Sanitäter die Adorianerin ganz behutsam ein Stück nach vorn zogen. Ich war die erste, die ihr Gesicht richtig zu sehen bekam. Hellblaue Haut, schneeweiße Haare und elegante, stahlgraue Augen, die mich unendlich dankbar anblickten.

"Danke", formte sie mit den Lippen, bevor sich diese fantastischen Augen schlossen. Fast schon dachte ich, sie sei tot. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, weshalb ich die nächsten Tage nicht von ihrem Krankenbett wich. Doch eigentlich wusste ich, das es noch was anderes war.

Sie lag friedlich in ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, die Haut blasser als sie wahrscheinlich war. Die Haare kämmte ich ihr selbst. Ich fand sie faszinierend, so weiß und weich mit Wellen und Locken, die sich nie bändigen ließen. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, das sie sich nie aufrichten konnte. Die, deren Namen ich auch nach einer Woche noch nicht wusste, lag im Koma. Und ich fühlte mich beinahe auch so. Dieses Mädchen hatte Gefühle in mir ausgelöst, die mir bis dahin nie bekannt waren. Dabei kannte ich sie doch gar nicht richtig.

Nach der zweiten Woche gab es mein Vater auf, mich davon zu überzeugen, das ich mich nicht um sie kümmern musste. Dafür war er da und die ausgebildeten Schwestern. Ich bestand jedoch eisern darauf, als Lebensretterin, quasi. Ich glaube, mein Vater wusste damals schon, was mit mir los war.

An einem Abend strich ich ihr gerade den Pony aus der Stirn, als ihre Augenlider zu zucken begannen. Ich war total aus dem Häuschen und konnte mich gerade so noch daran erinnern professionell zu sein und meinen Vater zu rufen. Noch bevor er da war, hatte sie die Augen aufgeschlagen. Grau traf auf Grün, Ungewissheit traf auf Erleichterung.

"Ich hatte gehofft, das ich dich sehen würde", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme und begann zu husten. Mein Vater nahm sie gleich in Beschlag und schubste mich zur Seite, wofür ich ihn hätte treten können.

"Ganz ruhig", ermahnte er sie behutsam. Ihr Blick blieb an mir heften, als ich mich etwas entfernte. Ich wollte zur Tür hinaus, doch ich konnte nicht. Diese Augen verfolgten mich und ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, das sie damit aufhören sollte. Das wollte ich nämlich gar nicht. Entweder ignorierte mein Vater das, oder er bekam es einfach nicht mit. Jedenfalls warf er mit medizinischen Begriffen um sich, die ich nur teilweise verstand, und scannte ihren Körper.

Später am selben Tag aßen wir zusammen zu Abend. Ich blickte auf mein Sandwich, konnte mich aber kaum darauf konzentrieren und biss fast in die Serviette. Das Schnaufen neben mir verriet, das das nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sofort nahm mein Vater mich ins Kreuzverhör, was er vielleicht als väterliche Pflicht sah.

"Was ist denn nur los mit dir, hm? Du weißt, das du mir alles sagen kannst."

Wenn ich nur selbst gewusst hätte, was mit mir los war!

"Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist halt viel passiert." Ich hoffte, das die Antwort ausweichend genug war.

"Hm, da hast du allerdings recht. Ich hätte dich nie auf den Planeten mitnehmen dürfen. Du bist zu jung um so etwas mit an zu sehen. Es tut mir leid."

"Nein, das muss es nicht", antwortete ich schnell. Ich wollte nicht, das er sich überflüssige Vorwürfe machte.

Schweigend aßen wir weiter, bis ich unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Ich musste ihn einfach fragen, oder es erzählen. Schließlich war er ein Arzt.

"Du, Dad, ich glaube es ist doch was mit mir los", begann ich zögernd, auf eine Reaktion wartend. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte mein Vater auf und schluckte schnell den bissen herunter, den er noch im Mund hatte.

"Es ist das Mädchen, richtig?", sprach er leise, sodass er mich nicht in Verlegenheit vor den anderen brachte, die noch mit im Raum waren. Ich wurde rot bis zum Haaransatz. Mein Dad war also doch aufmerksam.

"Ja... Es ist seltsam. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber als ich sie sah hatte ich plötzlich keine Angst mehr vor dem Schlachtfeld. Ich war fasziniert und total abgelengt und ich habe ständig das Bedürfnis zu schauen, wie es ihr geht. Ob das wohl daran liegt, das ich sie gefunden habe?"

Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte dabei, als wüsste er mehr als ich.

"Ich glaube, das da noch mehr ist. Hast du etwa Schmetterlinge im Bauch?"

"Dad!" Ich schmiss fast meinen Teller um vor Schock. "Sie ist ein Mädchen!"

Sein Lächeln verschwand. Dann schaute er beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

"Und? Wo liegt das Problem?"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und räumte sein Tablett weg. Ich blieb sitzen und starrte die Wand in Grund und Boden.

Als ich später zu Bett ging, schwirrten mir die Worte meines Vaters noch immer im Kopf herum. "Und? Wo liegt das Problem?" Das ließ sich so schnell sagen, wenn man nicht selbst betroffen war. Mir kam es so vor, als wüsste ich gar nicht was ich wollte. Dad überspitzte sie Situation und mich brachte es tatsächlich zum grübeln. Ich hatte zwar noch nie einen Freund, war aber schon verliebt und zwar in einen Jungen. Wie konnte also sein, das ich mich so sehr an ein Mädchen interessierte, das es so aussah, als sei ich verknallt? Das ergab für mich keinen Sinn, vor allem nicht, da ich sie nicht mal wirklich kannte. Doch Gefühle lügen bekanntlich nicht.

Ich lag schon im Bett, als ich beschloss noch einmal auf zu stehen und in der Krankenstation vorbei zu schauen. Dad schlief bereits, was hieß, das er nichts beobachten konnte, was gar nicht war. Die Nachtschwestern liefen gemächlich hin und her, viel Arbeit hatten sie nicht. Die, die in ihren Betten lagen, schliefen schon. Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als hätte sie das auch, doch als ich an ihr Bett trat sah ich, das sie ihr Gesicht zur anderen Seite gedreht hatte und die Wand anstarrte. Sie wirkte traurig und gedankenverloren. Als sie mich bemerkte zuckte sie jedoch nicht einmal zusammen. Sie drehte einfach nur ihren Kopf und lächelte.

"Hallo", sagte sie mit nun etwas festerer Stimme.

"Hallo", antwortete ich, etwas schüchtern. "Hoffentlich störe ich dich nicht."

"Nein, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ob es meiner Familie im Himmel wohl gut geht?"

Oh nein. Nervös spielte ich an meinem Shirt. Mit sowas konnte ich gar nicht gut umgehen. Eine angehende Krankenschwester, die nicht mit dem Tod umgehen kann. Perfekt.

"Das tut mir furchtbar leid", antwortete ich etwas flach. Ihr Lächeln erstarb nicht.

"Das muss es nicht. Komm setz dich doch", sagte sie und rutschte etwas zur Seite. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich an die Bettkante. So ungelenk, das ich fast wieder herunterfiel.

"Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Wenn du mich nicht gesehen hättest, na ja.."

Sie beendete den Satz damit, das sie die Bettdecke anstarrte. Ich wollte es ihr gleich tun, doch das hätte zu nichts geführt.

"Das war großes Glück das ich deine Hand sah." Was für eine Verschwendung das wäre dich sterben zu lassen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

"Das stimmt wohl. Ich heiße übrigens T'edurea."

Ah, so hieß sie also. Schade nur, das ich das kaum aussprechen konnte. Ich beließ es erst einmal, ihren Namen gar nicht zu benutzen.

"Und ich heiße Shona", sagte ich statt dessen.

"Ein schöner Name."

Beinahe kicherte ich wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich mit dem, was ich die Tage davor auch schon getan hatte. Nur mit dem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied, das nicht nur ich wach war und wir uns unterhielten. Ich gab ihr den Spitznamen Teddy, da er an T'edures erinnerte und das aussagte, was sie war. Niedlich, knuffig aber trotzdem etwas besonderes. Teddys waren für mich schon immer besonders. Eigentlich war Teddy das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Sie trieb gern Sport, war Vegetarierin, liebte eher die ruhigen Dinge der Welt. Sie war zwei Jahre älter als ich, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah und war ein Familienmensch. Letzteres gestaltete sich als Gesprächsthema eher traurig. Teddy hatte Mutter und Vater während des Krieges verloren. Sie versuchte zwar es nicht zu zeigen, doch sie litt sehr darunter. Unter ihrer Kleidung trug sie ein Medallion mit einem Foto, auf dem sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern abgebildet war. Einmal zeigte sie es mir. Mutter und Vater waren beide eher groß, sie hatte schneeweiße Haare und er lockiges Haar, Teddy war also die perfekte Mischung. Die Stellung der Fühler hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Sie waren weder ganz am Hinter- noch am Vorderkopf angebracht, sondern mehr in der Mitte, was wunderbar mit Teddys Ponny harmonierte.

Ich verbrachte so viel Zeit mit Teddy, das ich begann meine Ausbildung zu vernachlässigen. Anstatt meine Aufgaben zu erledigen blieb ich viel zu oft an ihrem Bett stehen um mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Das blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt und schon bald kam mein Vater dazwischen. Mir war es nicht mehr erlaubt mich mit Teddy zu unterhalten, jedenfalls so lang, bis es ihr wieder richtig gut ging. Sie sollte sich ausruhen und ich wieder zur Arbeit zurück führen, so die ärztliche Anweisung. Ich war natürlich alles andere als begeistert davon, genau so wie Teddy, auch wenn sie es nicht so sehr zeigte wie ich. Ich war eher temperamentvoll, während sie so wirkte, als könne sie stehts einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Wenn es Abend wurde schlich ich mich trotzdem so manches mal in die Krankenstation. Natürlich nur, wenn mein Vater keine Nachtschicht hatte und ich es für absolut sicher hielt. Oft schlief Teddy aber schon, sodass ich nur kurz am Bett stand und sie ansah, bevor ich mich selbst wieder ins Bett schlich. Ich versuchte so gut wie es ging meinen täglichen Aufgaben nachzukommen und mich für anstehende Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Bald musste ich wieder auf die Erde für eine Leistungsüberprüfung, die in der Sternenflottenakademie durchgeführt wurde. Mit Sack und Pack reisten wir also wieder zurück, als es Zeit war und mir wurde die Prüfung abgenommen. Am Abend vor der Bekanntgabe der Ergebnisse stand ich auf dem Balkon meines Zimmers der Akademie und blickte hinauf auf die Sterne, dachte über meine Gefühle nach. Ich fühlte mich überfordert mit dem, was in meinem Kopf umherschwirrte und wusste nicht, ob ich es nicht bei Namen nennen konnte oder wollte. Zudem kam es mir absurd vor etwas derartiges für jemanden zu empfinden, den man gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, und dann noch unter solchen Umständen. Auch hatte ich Angst davor, das meine Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden.

Der warme Sommerwind umspielte mein Haar, als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages den Balkon trafen und ihn in ein warmes Licht hüllten. Ich wollte gerade die Augen schließen um die Wärme zu genießen, als ich hinter mir Schritte hörte, die sich leicht und zaghaft näherten. Als ich mich umdrehte stand da Teddy, das weiße Haar in Wellen, gekleidet in ihrer eigenen Kleidung, die sorgfältig repariert worden war, und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie sah nun deutlich gesünder aus, stand aber noch immer nicht ganz sicher auf beiden Beinen. Ob sie sich wohl aus ihrem Zimmer der medizinischen Fakultät geschlichen hatte?

"Hallo", begrüßte sie mich genau so schlicht wie beim ersten mal. Ich spürte die Hitze in meinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Das war das erste mal das wir uns richtig gegenüber standen. Teddy war fast einen Kopf größer als ich und soweit ich es erkennen konnte auch leicht trainiert. Bei dem Anblick kam ich mir vor wie ein blasser Schwamm.

"Hallo", begrüßte ich zurück. "Darfst du denn hier sein?"

"Nicht wirklich", antwortete Teddy mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das du die Prüfung bestimmt bestanden hast"

"Äh..Danke dir." Das war das letzte woran ich gerade dachte. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Schon viel besser. Dank deiner medizinischen Hilfe." Teddy trat neben mich und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. Die Sonne schien ihr direkt auf die Haare und ließen sie noch heller scheinen. Fast musste ich neben ihr die Augen zusammen kneifen.

"Ach quatsch, ich hab doch kaum etwas gemacht. Dank lieber meinem Vater."

"Ist er einer der Krankenpfleger?" Mich wunderte es nicht, das sie nicht wusste wer er war. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viel von meiner Familie erzählt.

"Der Chefarzt."

"Ach." Teddy blickte kurz umher, als müsste sie überlegen wer das war. "Der, ja. Netter Kerl, nur etwas brummig. War er der Grund, warum du mich nicht mehr so oft besucht hattest?"

Auch das konnte sie nicht wissen. Einfach, weil ich es nicht erklärt hatte. Jetzt wusste ich, das das ein Fehler war.

"Ja. Tut mir leid, das ich dir nichts gesagt hatte."

"Nicht so schlimm. Ich fand es nur schade dich nicht mehr so oft zu sehen."

Mir wurde noch heißer. Ich konnte schwören, das ich schon ganz rot im Gesicht war.

"Ehrlich?"

"Wenn ich es nicht ehrlich meinen würde, hätte ich es nicht gesagt." Das war mal eine klare Ansage.

"Mir...mir ist es auch nicht leicht gefallen. Deswegen war ich ja Abends so oft da."

"Hmm.."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis eine von uns beiden wieder anfing zu sprechen. Eine ganze Weile standen wir einfach nur so da und beobachteten den Himmel, der dunkel wurde. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie bei mir zu haben, auch wenn wir weder miteinander sprachen noch uns berührten. Es kam unvermittelt, als ich ihre Hand spürte, die sich auf meinen Arm legte. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Hoffentlich spürte sie das nicht.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, das du mich gefunden hattest. Als ich unter dem Stein lag dachte ich nur daran, das ich auch sterben könnte, jetzt, da meine Eltern auch tot sind. Ich verlor nicht einen einzigen Gedanken daran was ich selbst alles verpassen würde. Ich war kurz davor los zu lassen, als du meine Hand gesehen hast. Und als ich dich dann sah wusste ich, das du mich wieder ins Leben zurück gezogen hast. Dafür kann ich dir nicht genug danken. Ich kann meine Gefühle gar nicht in Worte fassen."

"Mir geht es genau so", antwortete ich so schnell, das es fast schon wieder peinlich war. Teddys Hand war noch immer auf meinem Arm.

"Denkst du es ist falsch? Das wir uns zu schnell von Gefühlen leiten lassen, die vielleicht nur durch die Beeinträchtigung der Situation entstanden sind?"

"Wow, wie romantisch", platzte es aus mir heraus. "Aber ich weiß ganz genau was du meinst."

"Und hast du eine Antwort darauf?"

"Nein, du?"

"Nein"

Wie starrten uns an, unwissend, was wir darauf sagen sollten. Doch der lange Blick reichte aus um zu wissen, das wir die Antwort auf die Frage gar nicht brauchten. Plötzlich schien alles um uns herum unwichtig geworden zu sein. Was zählte war einzig und allein der Moment, an dem wir zusammen auf diesem Balkon eng beieinander standen und tiefe Blicke austauschten, die mehr sagten, als tausend Worte. Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr der grummelige Teenager, der so oft schlechte Laune hatte. Nein, es war, als hätte ich endlich mein Gegenstück gefunden. Das passende Stück, das in meinem Leben noch gefehlt hatte, ohne das ich es wusste. Diese ganzen Gefühle konnte ich auch bei Teddy sehen. Bei dem fremden Mädchen von Andoria, das gerade erst seine Familie und fast ihr eigenes Leben verlor, und trotzdem an die Liebe glaubte. Gab es etwas einzigartigeres?


End file.
